Retour difficile
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic qui prend au tout début de la saison 2 lorsque Neal tente de reprendre son travail à l'unité après la mort de Kate. Elle pourrait se lire comme une sorte d'introduction à ma fic "un soir de pluie"


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic qui prend au tout début de la saison 2 lorsque Neal tente de reprendre son travail à l'unité après la mort de Kate. Elle pourrait se lire comme une sorte d'introduction à ma fic "un soir de pluie"**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

 **...**

 _ **Retour difficile**_

Depuis son bureau, Peter observait Neal qui travaillait sur un dossier assis à son bureau. Le jeune homme tentait de se calmer l'esprit en dessinant quelques chose à main levée mais soudain, il posa rapidement son crayon et observa sa main droite qui venait de se mettre à trembler de manière incontrôlée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur et il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine tandis que les images de l'explosion repassaient une nouvelle fois de ses yeux. Neal tenta de se contrôler en serrant les poings et mit quelques secondes, qui lui parurent pourtant durer une éternité, à reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles et de son cœur. Toutefois, il y parvient et se remit à travailler en tentant de chasser les idées noires qui venaient de le traverser. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait vu sa vie exploser en morceaux, mais les crises d'angoisse venaient encore s'emparer de lui, lui faisant perdre le contrôle pendant de longues minutes. Pour un escroc de la classe de Neal, perdre le contrôle de son corps était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager. La réussite de ce qu'il faisait chaque jour résider avant tout sur son calme et son self contrôle. Neal en était fier, mais ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle en permanence, trop de choses le hantaient. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, il revoyait le visage de Kate et les flammes. L'air lui manquait, sa vision devenait floue et son cœur battait trop vite. Elle était morte et si Peter n'était pas venu lui parler… Il serait mort lui aussi… A moins que ce ne fut lui la vraie cible et que Kate n'ait été qu'une victime innocente... ce qui était encore pire à supporter pour lui...

Le malaise de Neal ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Peter le remarque et s'en sente affecté. Il se rappelait des cris de désespoir de son jeune consultant devant l'avion en flamme et de son état de prostration et de souffrance les jours qui avaient suivis quand Peter avait réussi à venir le voir en prison et qu'il lui avait fallut de longues minutes pour réussir à arrêter ses larmes et l'apaiser un peu. Au final, il savait une chose : il devait l'aider… Peter ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état...

...

Quand Peter rentra chez lui, Elizabeth le regarda entrer avec un air sombre qui l'intrigua, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle le laissa même s'effondrer sur le canapé avant de se rapprocher de lui en demandant.

\- Oh toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

\- C'est Neal ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Parce que c'est toujours Neal. Alors qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire depuis son retour ?

\- Rien… Justement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il n'est pas bien et moi je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il est traumatisé par l'explosion de cet avion et la perte de Kate, mais il refuse de parler.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il est traumatisé ?

\- Par moment il a des sortes d'absence. Ses mains tremblent, sa respiration se saccade et je suis quasiment sûr que son rythme cardiaque accélère. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, mais je ne peux rien faire pour le soulager et ça me tue…

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- On le serait à moins El, je me rappel de son état les deux premiers jours et de la muraille qu'il a monté autours de lui après ces 48 heures pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Et là, il me laisse encore à la porte. Il souffre seul... Si seulement je pouvais le forcer à me parler.

\- En clair tu voudrais un moyen pour qu'il se confie à toi.

\- Je veux qu'il relâche toute la tension accumulée qui le hante depuis la mort de Kate.

\- Tu veux le voir pleurer dans tes bras.

Peter fir la moue et acquiesca.

\- Non... Enfin je ne sais pas... Il y a peut-être un peu de ça, mais je veux surtout qu'il pose des mots sur sa souffrance pour qu'il puisse continuer à avancer. Je ne veux pas le voir sombrer...

\- Alors retrouve-toi en tête à tête avec lui et parle lui.

\- Tu crois que ce sera aussi simple.

\- C'est Neal chéri ! Rien n'est simple ! Mais parle-lui… Montre lui que tu es là...

...

La journée de travail touchait à sa fin, Neal terminait la lecture d'un dossier quand Peter sortit de son bureau et s'exclama.

\- Neal ! Monte !

Le jeune homme paru interloqué mais lui obéi sans trop se poser de questions. C'était Peter et la dernière chose dont il avait envie en ce moment était bien de le contrarier... Il le rejoignit donc dans son bureau. Peter l'accueilli en lui désignant la chaise en face de son bureau.

\- Assis-toi Neal !

L'ancien escroc obéi en frémissant. Le ton de Peter était ferme et il ne savait comment l'interpréter.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il la gorge sèche.

Peter posa les yeux sur lui et se rendit compte qu'il y avait de l'inquiétude et de la crainte dans son regard. Alors, il lui sourit en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Neal l'observa du coin de l'œil en cherchant à comprendre mieux ce qu'il voulait. Peter posa une main sur son genou.

\- Non. Détend-toi.

\- Alors pourquoi suis-je en train de me sentir comme un élève convoqué chez son proviseur ?

\- Neal, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais, dit Peter en prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes. Je sais que tu penses encore souvent à ce qui s'est passé dans ce hangar… Je sais que tu penses à Kate.

\- Oui, tous les jours, admit Neal en baissant les yeux.

\- Neal, il n'y a pas que ça n'est ce pas ? Tu sais très bien que tu aurais pu être dans cet avion avec elle et ça te fais peur.

\- Non… Tu…

\- Je vois bien que tu es traumatisé. Tes mains tremblent Neal.

Instinctivement, Neal fit lâcher Peter en retirant ses mains.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu me dis….

Neal baissa les yeux sans rien dire et Peter soupira.

\- D'accord. Ne me dit rien aujourd'hui si tu veux mais je veux que tu saches une chose, dit Peter en posant les deux mains sur ses épaules.

Neal releva la tête vers Peter qui le regarda en souriant.

\- Quand tu en auras besoin, je serai là pour t'aider. Je peux prendre le temps que tu veux pour t'écouter. Je peux t'épauler et te soutenir. Même si c'est en pleine nuit.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu comptes pour moi, dit Peter en faisant glisser ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Nous sommes partenaires Neal et les partenaires ne s'abandonnent jamais.

Peter détailla Neal et vit ses yeux se mettre à rougir. Peter lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui donner une accolade.

\- Je serai là pour toi Neal. Ne laisse pas ta peur et tes angoisses prendre le dessus. Je vais t'aider à les surmonter.

Nela se dégagea de l'étreinte et Peter et lui fit un faible sourire.

\- Merci Peter.

Finalement ça avait du bien d'avoir des amis sincères. Non seulement Neal n'avait plus à courir, mais, en plus, ils se souciaient de lui.


End file.
